


post-season entertainment

by justanotherfacet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taylor's season ends with a game 5 loss to the Bruins, Biz calls him with an offer he doesn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-season entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> According to some sources, Taylor _was_ dating someone during the past season. Sarah, however, is entirely made up in this--I did no research whatsoever. If you want a visual of Sarah, see [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b7d1d90f6a24eda1cd4f51493743e89b/tumblr_mmwfcarnOB1qzzefoo2_400.jpg) picture of Christina Hendricks. 
> 
> Very brief mention of past Taylor/Carly. Overlapping open relationships. 
> 
> Originally written for [Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/280297.html) and cleaned up slightly but not betaed.

Taylor and Biz had a serious talk when Taylor signed with the Rangers about what they were okay with other people-wise. They finally decided that other guys are not okay, but neither of them has a real issue with other women so long as the sex is safe. Taylor really doesn't want Biz getting serious with someone else, though. And he's really surprised that _he_ wants that with Sarah. Wanting her doesn't cancel out that he misses Biz a lot, though, and he definitely doesn't want to break up with him.

It _does_ mean an awkward long-distance call that leads to Biz laughing at him a little and telling him _hey, go for it, if she's game we can even have a threesome or let her watch the next time I'm in town_. And an even _more_ awkward conversation with Sarah after the third time they sleep together about "Look, I want to keep doing this, I want to actually _date_ you if you're interested, but I have a long-distance boyfriend already. I talked to him about you and he's cool with it, if _you_ want to talk to him that's fine, but if that's a deal-breaker for you I'd understand".

Sarah asks for some time to think it over, and Taylor's crossing his fingers that this isn't the end of them. Because the sex is really good, and she's fun to be with _out_ of bed too. What he feels for her isn't the same as what he feels for Biz, or even what he still feels for Carly, but it's definitely enough that he wants her in his life and in his bed.

Their schedule has them out of town a few days after that conversation for an extended road trip. Taylor talks to Biz a few times during it, which includes some pretty awesome phone sex, but he doesn't call Sarah. Maybe he should, but he thinks it's better if he lets her make the next move given where they left things.

That next move turns out to be an invitation to home-cooked dinner and Sarah admitting that "I haven't done this before, and I'm not 100% sure I'm going to be okay with it in the long term, but I'm willing to try dating you while you're dating him at least for now." Taylor's really grateful for that concession, and he expresses that gratitude by going down on her until she's smiling from ear to ear and then letting her ride him.

Simultaneously dating two people isn't _easy_ , but it's maybe easier than it would be under other circumstances. It helps that Biz and Sarah hit it off pretty quickly, to the point where Taylor sometimes feels like they're ganging up on him. 

When their season ends with a game 5 loss to the Bruins, Biz calls him to say "I'll be in town next week, don't go anywhere. I want to actually meet your girl, and did you ever ask her about the threesome thing?"

Taylor hasn't, because he isn't sure Sarah would be cool with it. He figures her even saying yes to dating him while he's dating Biz is more than he would have gotten from a lot of women, and he doesn't want to push her beyond what she's comfortable with.

 

*********************************

 

Biz getting into town is justification for dinner out at a neighborhood Greek place that makes the best desserts Taylor's ever had. The three of them go through a baklava sampler after devouring their equally delicious dinners.

Biz is the one to bring up the NC-17 kind of dessert. "I bet Pysie's been all shy about asking you this, but _I've_ pretty much been wanting a threesome since he told me about you. You down for that?"

Sarah and Taylor are both blushing a little at Biz laying it on the line like that, and she's not looking at either of them when she answers, "Maybe. What were you thinking, exactly?"

The smile on Biz's face is equal parts dirty promise and affection when he replies, "I've been wanting my boy to fuck me, and afterwards I want to eat _you_ out until you can't take it any more."

Biz is a pushy-as-hell bottom, and Taylor really gets off on that. And getting live-action porn of his girlfriend and his boyfriend afterwards sounds pretty fucking awesome to him. He nods when Sarah looks over at him, letting them both know he's on board with Biz's plan.

"Let's get out of here, then." When she says that, Taylor throws enough money on the table to cover the bill and a generous tip.

They're close enough to Taylor's apartment that they just walk back, hands carefully kept to themselves. Taylor _wants_ to touch both of them, but he's going to get that and more soon enough in private.

They don't _quite_ start undressing the minute the door's locked safely behind them, but it's pretty close. Taylor's never been so grateful that he bought a _huge_ bed. Even for just him and Sarah, the space is nice, and adding Biz in makes it a virtual necessity.

Once they're all naked, they start slow, just kissing and letting their hands drift over each other's bodies. Taylor hadn't known what to expect to feel watching Biz and Sarah together. What he actually _does_ feel is mostly _damn that's hot_. There's a little edge of confused jealousy, too, but definitely not enough to stop him from getting hard.

Biz laughs. "This is fun, but I _really_ want you to fuck me, so let's get to it."

Taylor probably wouldn't bother with gloves normally to prep Biz, but under the circumstances playing a little safer than usual seems like a good idea. Biz is tight enough around the first finger in that Taylor takes way more time before sliding in a second than he normally would. He looks over at Sarah, trying to make sure she's still okay with this. The wink and grin he gets in response reassures him.

It's pretty obvious that _Biz_ is still okay with this--he's being as vocal as ever, and that's never _not_ going to turn Taylor on. He keeps fingering Biz until Biz finally says "Come on and _fuck_ me already, Pysie". He takes the glove off before pulling Biz in for a long kiss.

He wants to watch Biz, so he reaches for a pillow to prop Biz's hips up. He hasn't gotten to fuck Biz in _months_ , and he's at least going to try to make this last.

He doesn't _completely_ succeed, because Biz feels too damn good around his dick even through a condom, and that filthy mouth of his isn't exactly helping Taylor hang on either. He gets Biz to come without even a hand on his dick, though, and _his_ orgasm practically blows the top of his head off, so he's pretty much done for the moment.

Another look over shows him Sarah fucking herself slowly with two fingers, rubbing her clit every so often. And hot as it is to know watching them turned her on, he _really_ wants to see Biz eat her out. He pulls out slowly, tying the condom off and tossing it in the bedside trash. He's lying beside Biz now, half-propped up on another pillow for a better view.

Biz takes a few deep breaths before telling Sarah "Come sit on my face and tell me _in detail_ how you like this."

She isn't shy about doing exactly that. Maybe not _entirely_ in words, but gasps and moans work just as well. Taylor gives Biz a few suggestions, too. Biz's hands are on her hips, holding her in place, but Taylor's using his on some of the hot spots he's discovered over the past few months. Some obvious, like working her nipples, some not so obvious, like scratching the back of her neck lightly.

It doesn't take very long for her to come the first time, but none of them stop at that first orgasm. Taylor knows from experience that she can take a lot more than that and still enjoy it, and he also knows that Biz isn't going to stop until she tells him to.

Taylor's really glad he's got thick walls when she comes for the second time, because she gets _loud_. If he could get it up again this fast, he totally would have. That's when she finally tells Biz "Enough for the moment, but I reserve the right to ask for more later."

Which Taylor should maybe feel a little jealous about, but hell, as long as he gets his at some point, he's got no objections to watching again.

Biz lets go of her, and she drops down to kiss him briefly, licking her own taste off his lips and out of his mouth. When she stops, she grins before saying "Kiss him while he still tastes a little like me, okay?"

Taylor takes her suggestion, and yeah, Biz _does_ still taste like her. It's a pretty intense turn-on, but he's still too wiped out for his dick to do more than twitch in interest.

He kisses her afterwards. He can feel Biz's eyes on him, and having the two people who mean the most to him in bed with him now just makes him want to smile.

Which is exactly what he does when they push and prod him into the middle of the bed and curl up around him. Biz ruffles his hair and tells them both _good night, wake me up when you're ready for the next round_. Sarah giggles just a little at that, and he drops one last kiss on her lips before she turns her back to his chest and wraps his arm over her body. Biz's suggestion sounds like an excellent idea right now, and Taylor drifts off to sleep surrounded by their warmth.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the anonymous prompt "Post-2013 season, Pysie fucks Biz when they meet up after the season.
> 
> Bonus: They're in an established long-term (and now long-distance) relationship.  
> Bonus x2: Pysie's girlfriend watches.  
> Bonus x100: Biz eats her out afterwards."
> 
> So whoever you are, anon, I hope you liked it.


End file.
